


Secrets

by WonderBoy



Series: TUC Fic Exchange [2]
Category: The Underland Chronicles - Suzanne Collins
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Pointless fluff, Prompt 2, tuc fic exchange
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-28
Updated: 2013-12-28
Packaged: 2018-01-06 10:45:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 647
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1105875
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WonderBoy/pseuds/WonderBoy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Thankfully Gregor has never been very good at keeping secrets from Luxa</p>
            </blockquote>





	Secrets

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt #2 - "some happy fluff about your favourite characters?"

It only took Luxa about a week to figure out that Gregor was hiding something from her. Two weeks later however, she still didn’t know _what_ he was hiding; despite the combined effort of Aurora, Hazard, Ripred, and herself. But the twenty-five year old Regalian queen wasn’t discouraged yet. In the five years that had passed since Gregor came to live in the Underland semi-permanently Luxa had learned some valuable things about living with the warrior, specifically that he was terrible at keeping secrets for long periods of time.

Late one night, after a completely pointless, counterproductive meeting with the council complete with Ripred’s usual sharp wit and atrocious appetite, Luxa was walking to her room with Gregor’s secret far from her mind. Roughly twenty steps later however, the secret jumped to the forefront of her thoughts.

Gregor sat in her room next to the warm candle light reading a book he had brought back down after his last trip up to visit his family. This particular scene Luxa was familiar with, she was unfamiliar with, however, the pair of thin, wire framed glasses sitting on the bridge of Gregor’s nose.

Luxa cocked her head to the side, trying to study the Overlander’s slightly-shadowed face without disturbing him. The tawny skin of the Overlander looked even darker than normal in the dim lighting and his shaggy hair was in need of a cut. Luxa had reluctantly admitted years ago that Gregor had grown into a handsome young man with sculpted features and, from this angle at least, the glasses seemed to accent his slightly crooked nose, defined cheekbones, and long eyelashes. They gave the warrior an odd, scholarly look that fit him well.

 “How was the meeting?” Gregor asked as he finished the page he was on, shut his book, and laid it on the table next to him. Luxa gave an overly-dramatic sigh and moved closer to him.

“As pointless and unproductive as the last five we’ve had.” She replied. Gregor responded with a quiet huff that could have been a laugh. Finally Gregor turned to look at the silvery-haired queen.

A moment later, Luxa watched the realization flash in his eyes. His secret had been found out. He had nowhere to run now. Anticipating Gregor’s next move based on the slight movement of his hand, Luxa plucked the glasses from his nose before he had the chance. Gregor gave a heavy sigh and rubbed the now empty bridge of his nose as if anticipating a headache.

“Go on. Make your jokes.” He muttered. Luxa looked over the glasses in her hands carefully before peeking over the rim of the lenses at the man across from her. His eyes were closed and he was angled slightly away from her. He looked tired.

“How do I look?” Luxa replied, sliding the glasses onto her own face and striking a pose she had seen Boots stand in many times in the past. From what she could tell through her now-blurry vision Gregor sent her a surprised look.

The two were quiet for a while and Luxa began to feel uncomfortable, perhaps she had made Gregor mad somehow.

“Come a little closer. I can’t actually see you that well.” Gregor said just as she considered taking off the glasses and giving them back. Scowling, Luxa complied and stepped closer.

“Is this better?”

Gregor shook his head.

This process repeated until the pale queen had nearly joined Gregor in the chair.

“How long have you been going around completely useless?” Luxa muttered, her scowl deepening when the only reply she got was a small smile.

“The glasses actually kind of suit you.” Gregor commented, reaching up to tuck some of Luxa’s hair behind her ear.

“I think you might just be sweet-talking me.” Luxa replied leaning closer and placing a feather-light kiss on Gregor’s lips. Gregor shrugged one shoulder.

“Perhaps.” 

**Author's Note:**

> You can't give me ambiguous prompts like this because I suck so I scrolled through imagineyourotp on tumblr until I found a prompt that didn't involve making this an AU which was this:
> 
> Imagine Person A of your OTP needing glasses but is embarrassed by wearing them all the time so they just put them on for reading. Person B catches them with glasses on and is baffled by how well they suit them. In Person B grabs Person A’s glasses, putting them on asking them how good they look wearing them. Person A just comments that they can’t see them clearly and that they’d have to move closer and closer until Person B’s close enough to kiss Person A.


End file.
